barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 2
Season 2 of Barney and Friends aired from September 27 to October 20, 1993. Episodes Fallingforautumn.jpg|1. Falling for Autumn! (9/27/1993)|link=Falling for Autumn! Grands are grand.PNG|2. Grandparents Are Grand! (9/28/1993)|link=Grandparents Are Grand! (1993) Mayihelpyou.jpg|3. May I Help You? (9/29/1993)|link=May I Help You? Circles too.PNG|4. Red, Blue and Circles Too! (9/30/1993)|link=Red, Blue and Circles Too! Honkhonkagooseontheloose.jpg|5. Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! (10/1/1993)|link=Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! Hoosintheforest.jpg|6. Hoo's in the Forest? (10/4/1993)|link=Hoo's in the Forest? Icandothat.jpg|7. I Can Do That! (10/5/1993)|link=I Can Do That! Grownupsforaday.jpg|8. Grown-Ups for a Day! (10/6/1993)|link=Grown-Ups for a Day! 112.jpg|9. Picture This! (10/7/1993)|link=Picture This! Lookatmeimthree.jpg|10. Look at Me, I'm 3! (10/8/1993)|link=Look at Me, I'm 3! Theexercisecircus.jpg|11. The Exercise Circus! (10/11/1993)|link=The Exercise Circus! Myfavoritethings.jpg|12. My Favorite Things (10/12/1993)|link=My Favorite Things Thedentistmakesmesmile.jpg|13. The Dentist Makes Me Smile (10/13/1993)|link=The Dentist Makes Me Smile Stoplookandbesafe.jpg|14. Stop, Look and Be Safe! (10/14/1993)|link=Stop, Look and Be Safe! Anadventureinmakebelieve.jpg|15. An Adventure in Make Believe (10/15/1993)|link=An Adventure in Make Believe Thealphabetzoo.jpg|16. The Alphabet Zoo (10/18/1993)|link=The Alphabet Zoo Tens fun.PNG|17. Having Tens of Fun! (10/19/1993)|link=Having Tens of Fun! Fam. R Special.JPG|18. A Very Special Delivery! (10/20/1993)|link=A Very Special Delivery! Barney Songs That Debuted During This Season Barney Songs that are Bolded and Underlined have been used after 2002, and are still ocassionally used on the show. #'I Like Autumn' #'No Matter What The Name' #'No Matter Where They Are' #When I Walk Out Of The Classroom #'My Yellow Blankey' #'Wave The Flags' #'The Library' #'Listen' #'Hello, Goodbye' #'The Clean Up Clock' #'Happy Dancin'' #'A Silly Hat' #'It's Nice Just To Be Me' #'Look At Me, I'm 3!' #Do You Ever Have Silly Things? #'Indoor-Outdoor Voices' #'Just Imagine' #'Jungle Adventure' #'The Tiger Song' #'A Big Parade Of Numbers' Season 2 Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jenny Dempsey / Voice: Patty Wirtz) (debut) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) (debut) *David (Kenny Cooper) (debut) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) Guest Appearances *Robert Hurtekant (played David, the wheelchair-bound boy in Falling for Autumn!) *Cliff Porter (played Granddad Richards in Grandparents Are Grand!) *Jane Hall (played Kathy's Nana in Grandparents Are Grand!) *Sandy Walper (played Mother Goose in Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!) *Jenny Dempsey (played Mr. Bear in Hoo's In The Forest?) *Doug and Becky (from Kathy Burk's marionettes in Grown-Ups for a Day!) *Tomie dePaola (Picture This!) *Jordan Kaufman (Stop, Look and Be Safe!) *Joe Scruggs (The Exercise Circus!) *Leah Gloria (played Luci in The Exercise Circus!) *Joe Ferguson (My Favorite Things) *Mary Ann Brewer (played Aunt Molly in The Alphabet Zoo) *R Bruce Elliott (played Mr. Tenagain in Having Tens of Fun!) *J.D. Mosley (played Tosha's Mom in A Very Special Delivery!) *David J. Courtney (played Tosha's Dad in A Very Special Delivery!) Trivia *The Playground got a slight redesign this season, as there are no swings and no huge platform (instead opting for a smaller jungle gym) like in Season 1. The classroom was also redesigned, looking nothing like it did in the first season. *A new Barney doll is used for this season. This Barney doll marks the very first time it has yellow toes since A Day at the Beach. This Barney doll would be used again in Season 3. *This season marks the first appearances of BJ, David, Jason, and Julie. David never appeared with Julie, Jason or any of the Backyard Gang kids. None of them appeared with Luci. *BJ appears in only five episodes in this season. (These episodes did not air on PBS Kids Sprout.) He would later appear in most episodes of the other seasons. *Much like Maria, David had limited appearances this season. He only appeared in My Favorite Things, An Adventure in Make Believe, and A Very Special Delivery!. *Julie only appeared in four epsodes in this season. However, she would appear in half of the 20 episodes in season 3. *This season marks the final appearances of Tina, Michael, Luci, Derek, and David . Tina would guest star in On the Move with Derek, Michael would guest star in Sing and Dance with Barney and Luci would guest star in the episode The Exersice Circus!. David, however, never guest starred in any episode or video. None of them appeared together. *Barney's voice becomes higher than his Season 1 and Backyard Gang voices. The costume also went through minor changes. *Baby Bop becomes shorter, fitting her age of two/three years old. *The Barney Bag also got a redesign (looking nothing like its Season 1 counterpart), which went on from this season up to Season 6. *Like subsequent seasons afterward with the exception of Season 8, the opening sequence is totally reshot. However, the closing shot of the Season 1 Barney doll on the tire swing remains intact, although the "twinkle" in Barney's eye is redesigned. *This was also the only other season to be closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute, while a minority of episodes were done by the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation, usually on VHS released by Barney Home Video. *Shawn starts wearing glasses in this season. Category:Barney and Friends Seasons